Yellow
by multifandom-feels
Summary: AU. One Shot. What colour do you paint a newborn's room? Fluff.


**I should really be completing and posting Chapter 9 of ToE but this has been playing on my mind for so long and I've had to post it. Who doesn't love fluff? And seeing as we'll never see these two again, I like to think about their future and what it could be like. I have another One Shot in the works. **

**Anyway, enjoy this. I really loved writing it. Hopefully get to do it myself one day. **

* * *

**Yellow**

After four years, they decided to use a donor. Lorraine never thought she'd never be cut out enough to be a mum. Heck, she never even thought she'd find someone she'd want to be with for the rest of her life, but, at thirty-two, Nikki Boston had walked into her life. A baby was something that had never crossed her mind before, she always believed she'd be someone who would work her whole life and wouldn't have the time for kids.

Upon leaving Waterloo Road, Lorraine decided to not invest in anything else, unlike what she'd said to Michael. Having Nikki, she realised she had more than enough money to last her the rest of her life and also having Nikki's teaching income, they really didn't need any more money so the blonde went into an early retirement, if you want to call it that, and simply kept an eye on the businesses she already had. Living still in Lorraine's mansion, Nikki moved in about two years into their relationship, not like she wasn't already there 24/7, before that.

Nikki and Lorraine stayed in contract after Lorraine's departure, they wouldn't talk frequently, it was more of a _oh look Lorraine's online, let's just ask how she's doing, it's been a while_ and they would talk business, which wasn't anything new to them in terms of discussion. Surprisingly, Lorraine would turn the conversation into something more personal and ask how Nikki's life is going, if she'd found anyone new. Truth was: no. After Lorraine, the last thing Nikki wanted to do was get into another relationship. She had said she was going to focus on her work; that made her laugh because Lorraine's reasoning for ending what they had in the first place was purely of that. But after a few months, an agreement to meet up for a "friendly" drink and a few, maybe dozen, of those later, Lorraine and Nikki found themselves back in each other's arms again. And this time, it was what they both wanted. They didn't have to worry about Michael or Christine or work getting in the way cause they no longer worked with each other.

Although Lorraine didn't have to go on a maternity leave, seeing as she didn't work, Nikki continued to teach the PRU at Waterloo Road. When Nikki had made the announcement that she and Lorraine had found the perfect donor and that Lorraine had been given the all clear at 24 weeks, her fellow colleagues had been surprisingly supportive of her news. Christine had said if Nikki wanted to take some time off before Lorraine was due she could and can return to work no later than a month after seeing as it was Lorraine carrying, not her.

It had been Nikki who brought up the idea of having a child, Nikki always wanted a family and now at the age of forty (she did not like the sound of that), she knows it's now or never. There was a lot of talk between Nikki and Lorraine as to which one of them would carry the child. These talks would often turn into arguments at the start with Lorraine, although being supportive and happy that she and Nikki were going to start a family together, saying that if Nikki wants the child, she carries it but Nikki would disagree and say she would rather Lorraine be the carrier because of how beautiful she is. It often upset Lorraine that Nikki would say that because no matter how many times Lorraine would say the same to Nikki, the brunette never seemed to believe it enough to make her feel better about herself. It weighed in on Lorraine's own insecurities. _What if Nikki didn't find me attractive with a big belly? _She would ask herself but she would soon slap herself mentally. Every night when the two of them were about to go to sleep, Nikki would read the paper and gush over how amazingly cute Kate Middleton looks with her growing bump. Now, at less than two weeks to go, neither of them could wait any longer for the arrival of their little one.

It had always been a little dream of Nikki's to paint a room with the love of her life. After watching _Benjamin Buttons _and how they couldn't keep their hands off each other because they were so excited about moving in together, it was something she wanted. To look over and see her girlfriend in scruffy clothes with a roller going up and down the walls with a massive smile on her face made Nikki's upsides flatter.

They argued the point on whether or not to know the gender when the 20 week scan arrived but in the end, agreed to wait and have it be a surprise. They had begun picking out furniture for the baby, after the 25th week. Lorraine being Lorraine wanted the best for her baby and was ready to splash all out on the most expensive and best for their baby but Nikki had managed to get Lorraine to tone it down for the sake of the child. It didn't need to be spoiled. A cot was a cot, as long as it didn't break, it didn't matter how much it cost. Still when Nikki was at work, Lorraine would go from Greenock down to London in her Ferrari to go in Harrods and look at baby clothes. Not for him or her as a new born but when it could wear all the cute shoes, jeans and t-shirts. The dresses made her squeal with excitement, Lorraine wouldn't admit it but if she had to choose between a boy and a girl, it'd be a girl hands down. The entire girl's stuff was too much for her to handle. It was those moments that Lorraine realised that she was having a human being growing inside her and it was going to grow up and be its own person one day.

But yesterday's shopping trip wasn't for the baby's necessities; it was to pick out a colour for its room.

"Green," Lorraine suggested, looking closely at the colour strip for different greens. "Two-hundred and six different shades of one colour? What the–"

Nikki looked over at Lorraine, who had a massive book in her hands that was filled with colours, some of which she'd never heard of, and laughed. Nikki on the other hand was looking at the different size tubs: 750ML, 1.25L, 2.5L, and 5L that contained what they needed. Her mind had gone blank to what size the baby's room actually was. Then there's: Slik, Satin, Matt, _Flat_ Matt, _Chalky_ Matt (what the difference was in those three, Nikki didn't know) and Eggshell. But don't get her started on the different brands. She was brought up on _Dulux _and that was what brand they were getting. Luckily, growing up, she'd learned about paint types with her Mother. Unlike Lorraine who Nikki imagined had never had to paint her own walls before. Every room in her mansion was white or some shade of cream.

Hence the reason Nikki was in charge of choosing the pot size and getting it down from the shelf that stented beyond the height of her on her tip-toes (Lorraine had made the joke when they reached the isle that the brunette should start wearing high heels but Nikki knew it was never going to happen nor was it going to help the situation, she needed a ladder) and the length of her arm. Lorraine got to do the fun part and look at the pretty colours.

"Willow Tree looks cute," Lorraine ran her thumb over the square of it on the page, thinking maybe it'll rub onto her skin like you would with make-up then rub it in. "But will it look to light and pasty on the walls once it's dyed?" she pursed her lips before looking behind her at Nikki who was now stood over her shoulder.

"Not sure, maybe," Nikki responded. "It looks very light on the page."

"Hmm," Lorraine put the book down onto a little table in front of her and flicked through the pages, licking her finger. "White, no… Black, no… Blue, no, don't know if we're having a boy or a girl so pink, no…" she said to herself as she went through the book. "Grey, no! Too dull for a baby."

"What do you have in mind?" Nikki tucked a strand of Lorraine's blond hair behind her ear as she saw it kept bothering her in front of her eyes as she leaned over the table, not caring if it was hurting her back. Nikki ran a hand down that, too.

"Something bright that he or she can look at when they're in the room," Lorraine kept her eyes on the book. "What's that saying of 'baby's eyes are drawn to bright colours'?"

Nikki shook her head. "I-I don't know. What about Sonya? Do you remember what colour her walls were?"

"God, no," Lorraine took her eyes off the book to think about it. "There's only three years between us. I can just about remember the walls of my own as a child."

"What about a light yellow?" Nikki suggested.

* * *

They had got to start on painting the nursery a day later, being it the weekend, today being Sunday, Nikki was not entitled to be at work which meant she and Lorraine could spend the day together painting.

They had moved all the furniture, well, mostly Nikki alone – she didn't want Lorraine to hurt herself so near her due date – into a spare room and got to work. They had to buy rollers, paint brushes and paint trays because, as Nikki called her, Miss No-Do-DIY Lorraine Donnegan didn't have the basic painting equipment that was needed for the job. Lorraine asked why they don't just get in a decorator to do it for them but what was the fun in that? Nikki had said back. This was something every expecting parent does together; it's in the having-a-baby rule book that Nikki made up in her head.

Lorraine was dressed in little denim shorts (she didn't care if she got paint on her legs, she wouldn't see how she could anyway) and a button up shirt that's way too big for her but it goes over her bump. She's not sure why she had an over-sized man's dress shirt but she did and it came in handy at times. Hair tied up into a messy bun on the top of her head, all hair out of her face that was fresh and natural, no make-up, Nikki reflected on how the blonde had never looked more beautiful yet sexy before when she had walked in the baby's room wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of dungarees that were rolled up at the bottom, an old pair of trainers on her feet, just like Lorraine and her hair tried up in the smallest possible ponytail due to her short hair with a paint-roller ready in hand.

"Do I pass off on the gay look?" Nikki joked.

Lorraine didn't say anything, she simply laughed at the mire sight of her girlfriend.

"I've always wanted to do this so why not go all out and dress like the American stereotype of a painter slash decorator?"

Lorraine laughed again and no more words were spoken. Lorraine walked out the room, leaving behind a very confused Nikki who in the time of Lorraine's absence had opened up the tubs of paint and poured them into the two trays in front of her. Agreeing to paint different walls, Nikki took one and put it in one corner with a roller for Lorraine then her own to the wall opposite for herself. She spent no take wasting and got straight to work by inking up the roller.

Lorraine walked back in and sat on the floor, right at the crack of the door with her iPod and its docking station with built-in speakers and hit play, not caring with song came on first.

Getting back up she thanked Nikki for what she'd done with the paint and got to work herself. Time passed on and the soon-to-be parents hadn't spoken to each other, they were too fixed on the relaxing music playing and making sure they didn't miss a spot.

Nikki quickly realised when she was painting up the wall that she and Lorraine forgot to put masking tape on the skirting boards and around the light switch. Leaving the room, she was pretty sure Lorraine hadn't noticed, Nikki run downstairs and got the masking tape out the door and walked back up, singing quietly along to the song that was playing as she took her steps.

"_You got a fast car __/ __But is it fast enough so we can fly away_," she sung, twirling the tape around her finger. "_We gotta make a decision __/ __We leave tonight or live and die this way_…"

Lorraine didn't have a music taste, if she liked a song, she liked a song. That was it. She didn't go out and buy the album or learn about the artist and their genre. She liked everything. The song playing before was _Blurred Lines_ so that summed up Lorraine and her music taste. It was refreshing to Nikki who was set on the kind of music of she liked. She wasn't a fan of the Top 40; she liked raw-guitar music she enjoyed, like _Fast Car_. It was the kind of music she wrote as well, little of it Lorraine had heard. Four years together and only ever heard two or three of the original songs from Nikki Boston, shocking. Well, that's what she knew. Lorraine's heard Nikki writing just has never told her. The sound of Nikki's voice soothed her.

Stopping dead in her tracks to turn the music up slightly, Nikki caught Lorraine swaying gently, stilling painting, looking down at her belly and smiling. She leaned against the door frame for a moment, just taking in the moment. She didn't want to ruin it but she knew if Lorraine caught her watching her, she'd go the shade of some of the pinks they saw yesterday. Nikki tip-toed over to her tray, placed the tape down next to it and dipped her finger in the paint enough to get some on the tip of her finger then over to the back of Lorraine.

"You missed a spot," she whispered.

Lorraine didn't have time to jump from the sound of the brunette's voice behind her or over embarrassment because the cold feel of paint on her nose was too shocking. Reacting quickly with a roller in her hand, she ran it down Nikki's arm to get her back.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Nikki shrieked at the feel of the cold, wet sponge rolling over her skin, holding her hands up in mercy.

"Teaches you for scaring me," Lorraine smirked.

"I'm sorry," Nikki looked at her upper arm that was going stiff with the paint dying on her flesh. "Nice. I only got your nose."

"Why did you do it in the first place?"

"Saw you 'dancing' and couldn't help it," she smiled. "You'd have been embarrassed if I'd asked what you were doing." Nikki took the brush from Lorraine and placed it in the tray. She wrapped her arms around Lorraine and kissed her gently.

Lorraine pulled back after a moment. "I think we should get a boarder to go round the middle of the walls and some pictures. Put a shelf up so the walls don't look so plain with just colour."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Nikki nodded, letting go of Lorraine. "But first, we need to complete the walls," she bent down and handed Lorraine her roller back. "I'm going to get to work on painting around the corners."

Lorraine nodded, turning her attention back to the task in hand. She tried to rub the paint off her nose but it was practically dry, she groaned to herself.

"Now that's just typical isn't it?" Nikki joked, walking back over to her wall.

"What?"

"The song that's playing."

It took a moment for Lorraine to register what it was, before a smile spread across her face.

_I wrote a song for you__  
__And all the things you do__  
__And it was called yellow_…

The definitely picked the right colour.

* * *

**What the baby was, you can decide. :) **


End file.
